Rutina Anual
by NekoNata
Summary: Ivan sabe que a los invitados habituales se les debe recibir con los brazos abiertos, aunque se trate de su peor pesadilla. Hay cosas que por muchas veces que se repitan, uno nunca termina de acostumbrarse.


Privyet! ¿Qué hay? Aquí vengo con un pequeño one-shot de Hetalia, el primero que publico aquí.

Es un GeneralInviernoXRusia, así que las advertencias de violencia están un tanto aseguradas. Creo que se puede decir que contiene lime, aunque no sabría decirlo.

También contiene referencias geográficas e históricas.

Disfruten ^^

* * *

**Él **toca a la puerta de casa, como cada año. No importa qué fecha sea, él entra y sale como quiere sin decantarse por un día en concreto, porque tu hogar es también el suyo. Un invitado de honor, podría decirse. Un cobrador de almas siempre es bien recibido en tu casa.

_Y de nuevo, te toca pagar._

Las manos gélidas y ásperas exploran primero Siberia, como es costumbre. La tormenta comienza, el corazón congelado late con fuerza. Precisamente al ser la primera y última parte que acaricia, la estepa siberiana se mantiene congelada prácticamente todo el año. Pero sabes que nunca se conformará con eso.

Deberías pensar que es un monstruo codicioso, un ávido consumidor de tu sufrimiento, pero no es así. Porque realmente, todo lo que él hace lo acordó hace tiempo contigo. Has perdido la cuenta de los siglos, pero no es algo que te importe en exceso. Prácticamente, él siempre ha estado a tu lado, asesinándote y devolviéndote a la vida a cada segundo, con caricias desgarradoras y miradas destilando veneno. Un dulce veneno que te arrastra poco a poco a la que se considera la mejor de las muertes.

La hermosa San Petersburgo se estremece, las lágrimas recorren tu rostro cada vez más aterrado, pero él no se detiene. Sería una deshonra para ambos si lo hiciera. Un hombre nunca debe romper una promesa. Y menos si hay vidas humanas de por medio.

Apenas roza levemente la cicatriz quemada de Volgogrado, cosa que agradeces internamente, porque aunque ya hayan pasado más de sesenta años, sigue quemando como verdadera pólvora.

_Un verdadero detalle por su parte._

Sus manos pasan por Kazán, Yekaterimburgo, Omsk… llegando incluso hasta Vladivostok. Todo tu cuerpo le pertenece, pero aún queda la parte más importante, la que tú temes con la misma intensidad que él ansía.

_Es el turno de Moscú._

Desearías rogarle, suplicarle porque no lo hiciera, pero no lo haces. Desnudo, indefenso, asustado… es así como te sientes.

Los ojos grisáceos se pierden en los tuyos, de ese color violeta que sabes que tanto adora. Definitivamente, esa mirada parece estarte devorando, pero no te desagrada del todo.

Sus labios se abalanzan sobre los tuyos, pacientes y a la vez hambrientos, con violencia y delicadeza simultáneamente.

No tarda en invadir Moscú, lentamente, con desesperante parsimonia. Jadeas sin poder evitarlo, pero sus gélidos labios ahogan cualquier sonido que sale de tu garganta. Si no fuera imposible, jurarías que está sonriendo.

Los cimientos de la catedral de San Basilio tiemblan, la Plaza Roja comienza a cubrirse de nieve.

Y tú te dejas llevar, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, aferrado a esa capa raída de lo que un día fue un uniforme militar. Ese que hace tanto que le regalaste, tras lo que él se convirtió en tu fiel General. Te protegería siempre, por un módico precio. Tu cuerpo, tu alma, pero sobre todo, tu corazón.

Gritas con fuerza, el interior del Kremlin está siendo profanado. Sus ojos siguen fijos en los tuyos, sus labios y sus manos inspeccionan tu cuerpo con lentitud, con verdadera adoración. Sabes que realmente él no desea hacerte daño, pero es parte de su naturaleza. Debe hacerte agonizar, incluso si te ama. Porque él es un monstruo despiadado, y por desgracia, una mala influencia. Su fría presencia te ha congelado el corazón en el pecho, y una imperturbable sonrisa en los labios.

Gritas, lloras, simplemente porque no puedes evitarlo. La sangre mancha tu piel y él lo sabe, pero no hace nada por evitarlo. Simplemente porque tu sangre es cálida y su cuerpo está frío.

Tu vista se nubla, estás a punto de perder el conocimiento. Estás tiritando, tus labios están morados y tus mejillas enrojecidas. Ni siquiera una buena botella de vodka podría aliviarte en este momento.

Y de pronto, todo termina. Dudas por un momento de si realmente sigues vivo, pero esos labios ya no tan helados que tantos problemas te acarrean se posan sobre los tuyos, y su lengua se introduce en tu boca, inspeccionándola con lentitud y profundidad.

_Como si quisiera saborearte hasta el último instante._

Se separa un poco de ti, con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre. Sus labios se dirigen hasta tu oído, para pronunciar esas palabras que se repiten cada año, y que tanto anhelas en secreto.

**- Volveremos a vernos, Ivan…** - murmura mientras coloca una de sus enormes manos sobre tu pecho, disfrutando de los latidos de tu corazón.

Y así, el frío Invierno abandona el territorio ruso, con la promesa de que volverá a buscarte. Y tú, Rusia, le esperarás otro año más, disfrutando de la florida primavera y del cálido verano, con la certeza de que no será la última vez.

Y tu corazón volverá a acelerarse al escuchar la puerta de tu hogar, el cómo, rutinariamente, tu invitado de honor se presentará sin avisar.

Sonreirás de felicidad y a la vez temblarás de miedo, porque sabes que, simplemente, no podrías vivir sin esa dulce y mortal rutina.


End file.
